graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogień i Krew
Ogień i Krew (ang. Fire and Blood) – dziesiąty i ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 19 czerwca 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 20 czerwca 2011 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Yoren i Arya. Po egzekucji Neda Yoren z Nocnej Straży zabiera Aryę ze sobą, uparcie tytułując ją „chłopcem”. W zaułku obcina dziewczynce włosy i zapowiada, że pojadą na Północ. Bran we śnie widzi trójoką wronę, która prowadzi go do krypt. Chłopiec opowiada Oshy, że spotkał tam ojca, ale dzika dziewczyna przekonuje go, że to tylko sen. Wspólnie udają się do krypt. Po drodze Bran opowiada Oshy o niektórych swoich przodkach. W krypcie spotykają Rickona i Kudłacza. Najmłodszy Stark również w nocy widział Neda i postanawia zaczekać na ojca w podziemiach. Osha stara się wytłumaczyć sytuację racjonalnie, ale na dziedzińcu spotyka ich maester Luwin, który właśnie otrzymał wiadomość. mały|lewo|Catelyn i Robb. Wieść o śmierci Neda dotarła także do obozu Robba. Wściekły Robb rąbie mieczem drzewo, ale Catelyn, mimo rozpaczy, trzeźwo ocenia sytuację. Przekonuje syna, że wpierw muszą odzyskać Aryę i Sansę, a dopiero później przyjdzie czas na zemstę. mały|[[Sandor Clegane|Ogar poucza Sansę.]] W sali tronowej Joffrey wymierza sprawiedliwość bardowi, który w piosence kpi z Roberta Baratheona i królowej Cersei. Następnie król zabiera Sansę Stark na mury. Pokazuje jej głowę Neda, zatkniętą na pal, głowę septy Mordane i obiecuje, że gdy pokona Robba, to da dziewczynie w prezencie głowę brata. Sansa pozwala sobie na uwagę, że może to Robb da jej głowę Joffreya i zostaje ukarana za impertynencję. Dziewczyna planuje zrzucić Joffreya z muru, ale zostaje powstrzymana przez Sandora. W obozie Robba trwają narady nad tym, do którego z królów powinny się przyłączyć wojska Północy. Robb jest przeciwny sojuszowi z Renlym, pokój z Joffreyem nie wchodzi w grę, zaś jego zbrojni nie zamierzają stanąć u boku Stannisa. Greatjon Umber jako pierwszy deklaruje, że królem, przed którym jest gotów ugiąć kolano jest Robb, Król Północy. Okrzyk podchwytują kolejni zebrani, składając swoje miecze przed Robbem. Catelyn udaje się do Jaimego Lannistera. Zapowiada, że go zabije, a jego głowę odeśle Cersei, ale ogranicza się do bicia więźnia i wypytania, dlaczego Bran spadł z wieży. mały|Tywin Lannister podczas rozmowy z synem. Do Tywina dociera informacja o pojmaniu Jaimego. Nie zwracając uwagi na opinie wygłaszane przez doradców, wyprasza ze swego namiotu wszystkich, za wyjątkiem Tyriona. Wyjaśnia synowi, że wraz z wojskiem udaje się do Harrenhal, natomiast Tyrion ma jechać do Królewskiej Przystani i tam w zastępstwie ojca sprawować urząd królewskiego namiestnika. Z wielkiego khalasaru Drogo zostało przy Daenerys tylko kilkadziesiąt osób, głównie kobiet i starców. Gdy dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, dowiedziała się, że jej syn nie żyje. Dany próbuje wypytać Joraha o szczegóły, ale to Mirri Maz Duur opowiada jej, że dziecko urodziło się martwe, zniekształcone oraz stwierdza, że dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, iż życie jej dziecka będzie ceną za życie khala Drogo. Drogo przeżył, ale nie ma z nim najmniejszego kontaktu. Mirri deklaruje, że właśnie tyle warte jest życie, jeśli zabierze się wszystko inne i zapowiada, że khal powróci, gdy słońce wzejdzie na zachodzie, a zajdzie na wschodzie. Daenerys próbuje przywrócić męża do życia, ale bezskutecznie. Widząc bezcelowość swych starań dziewczyna dusi khala poduszką. Jon Snow dowiaduje się o śmierci Neda i dezerteruje z Muru, by dołączyć do Robba. Chłopaka próbuje zatrzymać Sam, a gdy sobie nie radzi wzywa na pomoc pozostałych przyjaciół. Wspólnie doganiają Jona i zawracają w kierunku Muru. Rankiem z Jonem rozmawia lord dowódca. Mormont wie o nocnej wyprawie Jona, ale przekonuje chłopaka, że jego miejsce jest na Murze, a jego obecność w wojsku Robba nie przywróciłaby życia Nedowi. Jeor Mormont planuje poprowadzić braci z Nocnej Straży za Mur, by sprawdzić, co planuje Mance Rayder oraz odszukać Benjena Starka. mały|Daenerys przed wejściem w płomienie pociesza Joraha. Khal Drogo zostaje spalony na stosie. Wraz z nim płonie Mirri Maz Duur, a na pogrzebowym stosie Daenerys układa trzy smocze jaja otrzymane w prezencie ślubnym. Dziewczyna daje wolność pozostałym przy niej Dothrakom i każe przywiązać do stosu kapłankę. Gdy stos khala płonie Daenerys wchodzi między płomienie. Rankiem na zgliszczach stosu Joran znajduje całą i zdrową Daenerys. Dziewczynie towarzyszą trzy świeżo wyklute smoki. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Rickard Karstark * Jonos Bracken * Addam Marbrand * Harys Swyft * Jaqen H'ghar * Rorge * Biter * Hot Pie * Lommy Greenhands * Drogon * Viserion * Rhaegal Obsada W rolach głównych * Sean Bean jako lord Eddard Stark * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr „Littlefinger” Baelish * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Richard Madden jako Robb Stark * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson jako król Joffrey I Baratheon * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa jako Khal Drogo Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * James Cosmo jako Lord Dowódca Jeor Mormont * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Francis Magee jako Yoren * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Julian Glover jako maester Pycelle * Emun Elliott jako Marillion * Sibel Kekilli jako Shae * Natalia Tena jako Osha * Esme Bianco jako Ros * Clive Mantle jako Greatjon Umber * Wilko Johnson jako ser Ilyn Payne * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Josef Altin jako Pypar * Mia Soteriou jako Mirri Maz Duur * Amrita Acharia jako Irri * Elyes Gabel jako Rakharo * Ian Gelder jako ser Kevan Lannister * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Eugene Simon jako Lancel Lannister * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Ben Hawkey jako Hot Pie * Eros Vlahos jako Lommy Greenhands * Art Parkinson jako Rickon Stark * Ian Beattie jako ser Meryn Trant * Steven Blount jako lord Rickard Karstark * Gerry O'Brien jako lord Jonos Bracken * Vinnie McCabe jako lord Leo Lefford * B.J. Hogg jako ser Addam Marbrand * Faolan Morgan jako strażnik Starków Niewymienieni w czołówce * Mark Coney jako Galbart Glover * Elizabeth Barrett jako Maege Mormont * James Tolcher jako strażnik Lannisterów * Nieznany jako Jaqen H'ghar * Nieznany jako Rorge * Nieznany jako Biter * Nieznany jako Harys Swyft * Nieznany jako Gyles Rosby Adnotacje * 16 z 16 członków obsady pierwszego sezonu pojawia się w napisach początkowych tego odcinka. * Sean Bean pojawił się w napisach, mimo że w nim nie występuje. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 de:Feuer und Blut (Episode) en:Fire and Blood pt-br:Fogo e Sangue ro:Foc și sânge ru:Пламя и кровь